


put a flower in your hair

by batsubamisrei (ranpoandpoe)



Series: ATLA Flower Shop AU [português brasileiro] [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/batsubamisrei
Summary: Mai estava perfeitamente bem com a sua vida: solteira por escolha enquanto trabalhava em uma loja de tatuagens com seus melhores amigos. Depois do trabalho, voltava para casa, reclamava da vida nas redes sociais, como qualquer mulher de vinte e dois anos faria.Ela não havia pedido um buquê de flores de um admirador secreto e não tinha problema algum em rejeitar o garoto que o mandara. Porém a situação muda de figura quando Mai descobre que seu admirador era, na verdade, uma admiradora.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Flower Shop AU [português brasileiro] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856443
Kudos: 3





	put a flower in your hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts).



> Essa fanfic foi postada originalmente no Spirit (por mim mesmo), mas SÓ NESSES DOIS SITES. Então se você vir em algum lugar é plágioooooo, me avisa bj  
> O link dela no Spirit é esse aqui: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/put-a-flower-in-your-hair-18545100

Mai estava perfeitamente bem com a sua vida: solteira por escolha enquanto trabalhava em uma loja de tatuagens com Azula e Zuko, seus melhores amigos. Depois do trabalho, voltava para casa, assistia séries na Netflix e reclamava da vida nas redes sociais, como qualquer mulher de vinte e dois anos faria.

O que ela definitivamente não havia pedido ao universo era receber um buquê de flores com um bilhete de um admirador secreto. Mai não tinha pudor algum em rejeitar algum homem bobo que confessou seu amor com flores e versos tão bobos quanto ele, ainda mais sendo covarde demais para fazê-lo pessoalmente, escondendo-se atrás do anonimato.

Por isso, Mai resolveu dar um fim nisso logo ao invés de ignorar as tentativas: ela andava, mal humorada, à caminho da floricultura cujo nome estava estampado atrás do bilhete e no papel que enrolava as flores. Atrás do caixa, estava Ty Lee, amiga de infância de Mai.

“Mai! O que você faz aqui?” A garota correu na direção da amiga e jogou-se em seus braços. A tatuadora não sabia de onde Ty Lee tirava toda aquela energia, mas não desgostava. “Você nunca me visita! Estava achando que tinha se esquecido de mim.”

Não se dando ao trabalho de responder e envergonhar a si própria, Mai vai direto ao ponto: “Eu recebi um buquê daqui. Você pode dizer ao garoto que as enviou que eu não estou interessada?”

Ty Lee riu e suas orelhas vermelhas passaram despercebidas pela outra. “Comunicarei isso à _garota_ que as enviou da próxima vez que ela passar por aqui.” Ela coloca ênfase na palavra ‘garota’, mesmo sabendo que, mesmo usando seu tom de voz normal, isso chamaria a atenção de Mai. “Ou… devo dizer para ela mandar uma dica de quem é ao invés disso?”

Virando de costas para sair da loja, mas também para esconder suas bochechas coradas, Mai disse: “Faça o que achar que deve.” Ela voltou para a loja de tatuagens e Ty Lee sabia que, se a amiga não havia claramente recusado a proposta, era porque concordava.

No dia seguinte, um novo buquê foi entregue para Mai no trabalho? “Flores de novo?” Azula comentou, com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto. “Qual insistente rapaz terá seu coração quebrado por você dessa vez?”

Mai fechou o cartão e pendurou-o de volta no papel machê cor-de-rosa que enfeitava as folhas e pétalas. “Aparentemente, não é um rapaz.”

O comentário pareceu chamar ainda mais a atenção de Azula. “Uma garota?! Você vai flertar com ela e parar de fantasiar-se num encontro com protagonistas de desenho animado?”

“ _Não_ e Claudia não é uma personagem de desenho animado qualquer, você sabe disso. Agora, eu preciso limpar os equipamentos para o cliente das catorze.” Sem esperar pela resposta da colega de trabalho, Mai entrou na sala na qual a magia acontecia. “ _Seus raros sorrisos são brilhantes e calorosos como as chamas do Sol_ ,” a admiradora secreta havia comunicado e as palavras martelavam em sua cabeça durante o serviço.

Ao esterilizar as agulhas, Mai se questionou se a mulher anônima possuía alguma tatuagem e qual seria a imagem permanentemente marcada em sua pele — talvez flores, pensou. Enquanto fazia a reposição do álcool gel, Mai quis saber o que ela pensaria sobre seu hábito de colocar uma gota do gel nas mãos toda vez que as lavava.

Não se passava um dia sequer sem que Mai recebesse um buquê com um cartão, sendo vítima dos olhares entretidos de Azula e Zuko. O último não se atreveu a questioná-la sobre, mas sua irmã certamente já havia comentado. Após algumas semanas recebendo os elogios e confissões, Mai finalmente recebeu uma pista; uma que era quase uma confirmação.

Após checar o relógio e confirmar se seu horário de almoço realmente havia chegado, Mai se retirou da sala na qual realizava seu trabalho e caminhou até o caixa onde sabia que Azula estava. “Foi você que enviou as flores e os cartões?”

Com isso, Azula soltou uma gargalhada, como se a mera ideia de fazer aquilo fosse ridícula. Talvez fosse. “É óbvio que não! Por quê, Mai? Você está interessada?”

Mai não daria atenção às provocações da amiga; por isso, apenas revirou os olhos e deu-lhe as costas, à caminho da saída do estabelecimento. “Eu só precisava confirmar algo. Voltarei logo.”

Seus passos pela rua eram rápidos, já que Mai queria ter o máximo de tempo possível na floricultura. Como sempre acontecia durante o horário de almoço, as ruas estavam cheias de pessoas de terno conversando, provavelmente à caminho de um restaurante. Ao chegar na pequena loja florida de Ty Lee, Mai ouviu o familiar sino que tocava toda vez que a porta abria e se deparou com uma visão tão familiar quanto: a de Ty Lee sentada no caixa, vestindo roupas cor-de-rosa e um olhar entediado no rosto que imediatamente se transformou em animado ao ver Mai entrar.

“Mai! Você chegou na hora certa! Eu-” Após alguns segundos, Ty Lee viu o buquê nas mãos de Mai e seu olhar a denunciou.

“ _Essas flores ficam lindas no seu cabelo?_ ” Mai citou a mensagem no último cartão que havia recebido. “Você já foi menos óbvia. Sem ser Azula, você foi a única que já me viu com uma coroa de flores.”

Ty Lee sorriu timidamente — não era uma expressão comum no rosto da florista, Mai tinha que admitir. “Talvez eu quisesse ser óbvia.”

“Nesse caso,” Mai começou a dizer enquanto se aproximava de Ty Lee. “Eu precisarei que você me dê duas coisas: um encontro e uma camélia cor-de-rosa. Afinal, eu não posso levar a garota para jantar depois do trabalho de mãos abanando.”

A florista não conseguiu resistir mais: puxou Mai para perto, acabando com a distância entre as duas, e beijou-a. Uma camélia cor-de-rosa havia sido o pedido da amiga — talvez devesse chamá-la de ‘namorada’ a partir daquele momento — e isso significava que ela lembrava. Depois de todos aqueles anos, Mai ainda se recordava da flor favorita de Ty Lee. Mais tarde, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao restaurante, as mãos de Mai eram esquentadas pela de Ty Lee, que tinha uma expressão mais feliz que a usual em seu rosto — e uma camélia em seu cabelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Betagem: @narukitty no Spirit


End file.
